Patch Notes 1.2.64
Dear Players, The long-awaited update is finally here and is ready to land on all servers! This update sees the introduction of many new features, such as social groups, changes to friend relationships that help make it easier for players to find others to play with and become MLBB stars, banning rules in Draft Pick Mode, as well as additional communication methods in Draft Pick Mode, your daily log will now record your game sharing history, and many other new functions you can try out for yourself! We've also revamped some old heroes, such as Alice and Vexana, among others, and have made adjustments to heroes that have become less interesting over time, such as Moskov and Chou to name a few. In terms of game balance, we've also made adjustments ahead of the upcoming new season. We hope you have fun in the game! I:New and Revamped Heroes of the Apocalypse-AliceRevamped Hero! 399 Diamonds, 15,000 Battle Points. Launch Week Discount: 30% off! Revamped Woman and of the Apocalypse models and special effects. Optimized Teacher's special effects. Optimized certain skills. 1.Ancestry: Increased the distance at which blood orbs can be picked up by 75%. New Effect: When accumulating 12/30/60 blood orbs, permanently grants 10% cooldown reduction/10% Spell Vamp/40 movement speed. 2.Ode: Adjusted cooldown time from 42/39/36 to 45/39/33, adjusted HP I restored each tick from 40/60/80 to 50/70/90, and adjusted the duration from 4 seconds to 5 seconds. Necromancer — Vexana Revamped Hero! 599 Diamonds, 32,000 Battle Points. Launch Week Discount: 30% off! 1.Specter: All enemy targets hit by this skill will be controlled, instead of just the first target hit. Heroes hit will move in place, instead of moving toward Vexana. 2.Oath: New Effect: If the target is still alive at the end of the curse’s duration, a puppet will still be summoned. Curse duration adjusted from 5 seconds to 8 seconds. Removed the HP Regen reduction effect. Puppet plague damage adjusted from 8% of the puppet's Max HP to 5%. 3.Snare: Base damage reduced by 50 at max level. II:Weekly Free Heroes and New Skins •Harley Skin Magister, April Starlight Membership Exclusive Permanent Skin •Bane Skin Sea Monster is now on sale! Grab it for 269 Diamonds! •Revamped Hero Alice and the Woman skin can be purchased in a bundle! Launch Week Discount: 30% off! Revamped Hero •Vexana and the Kiss skin can be purchased in a bundle! Launch Week Discount: 30% off! •Rare Moskov Skin Eye Commader is now available for 200 Rare Skin Fragments! III:Hero Adjustments •Moskov Although Moskov has extremely strong damage potential in the late game, his overt weakness in the early to mid game often leads to his strengths arising too late in an average match. Therefore, we have increased the Attack Speed growth rate of Abyss Walker, granting Moskov better burst and developmental potential in the mid game, and reduced the Mana consumption of Spear of Death, allowing him to cast skills more frequently. Last of all, we've increased the base damage of Spear of Destruction in the early game and extended the duration of the buff received after hitting enemies, in the hopes of better reflecting its value as an ultimate skill. Spear of Destruction: Base damage adjusted from 450/550/650 to 480/565/650. Duration of increased attack power effect adjusted from 5 seconds to 8 seconds. •Lesley As an assassin-type Marksman hero, Lesley requires relatively strong early-game suppression capability, however, we found that during the first few minutes of the Ianing phase, she was unable to deal with most enemy heroes, so we have improved the early-game cooldown time of Master of Camouflage. At the same time, we discovered that Lesley's damage varied too wildly when fighting against different heroes, so we added a new passive effect to make her damage more stable. •Yi-Sun-Shin Blood Floods was dealing an excessive amount of damage in the early game, so we have adjusted its early-game damage coefficient and its early-game damage decay coefficient when hitting multiple enemies, increasing the skill requirement needed to make optimal use of its potential. As well as this, Yi Sun-shin's melee damage coefficient was also a little high, and so we've reduced it accordingly. Optimized the Agent display animation. •Chou Although Chou has the potential to excel in any battle, we rarely see him in ranked matches, especially at lower ranks, and we really hope that more people will get to experience the power of his unique Kung Fu style. Because of this, we've decided to remove the invincible effect of Shunpo -- it will now make Chou take reduced damage for 2 seconds, instead. We hope that this will allow skilled Chou players to still avoid enemy control skills with Shunpo, and allow him to take reduced damage afterwards, so that even if your timing isn't perfect, Shunpo will still grant a period of safety through the damage reduction effect, ensuring Chou's survivability. I On top of this, we’ve adjusted the stacks and values of Shunpo's armor-ignoring effect, hoping to push Chou's damage potential even further. After these changes come into effect, we will continue to observe Chou's performance and continue to optimize him. •Minotaur Although Minotaur‘s ability to control the field of battle when in Rage Mode is second to none, before he reaches this point, he needs to consume too much health, so we have increased the amount of Rage he receives during combat and slightly improved his HP growth factor so that he can enter Rage Mode in better shape. •Hilda Hilda's passive skill provides her with superior survivability, and so her basic health was a little too high. We have now balanced this. In addition to this. the current cooldown of Combat Ritual granted Hilda movement unsuitable for a tank, so we have increased Combat Ritual's cooldown. We hope that Hilda will now need to be more cautious when choosing to escape from battle or harass the back row. •Lancelot Phantom Execution -- Burst damage, dash, and dodge, all in one. As it is somewhat unbalanced for one skill to have so many features, we've decided to remove the knock-back effect and have slightly reduced its damage bonus. We hope this will allow Lancelot to compete with other assassins more fairly. •Karrie As a marksman with comparatively short range, it's easy for Karrie to end up being focused by the enemy team. so we've lowered the cooldown and Mana consumption of her Phantomstep, in the hopes that she can use it more frequently, enabling her to readjust her position in battle to reach her damage potential. Phantomstep: Cooldown adjusted from 6.5/5.8/5.1/4.4/3.7/3 seconds to 6/5.4/4.8/4.2/3.6/3 seconds. Mana consumption adjusted from 40 + Skill Level x 10 to 45 + Skill Level x 5. •Gusion Gusion‘s usage difficulty is currently overrated and his opponents often fail to I clearly see his precise actions. Therefore, we've slightly adjusted the speed at which Gussion releases his blink skill and have adjusted the base damage of Shadowblade Slaughter to better suit its casting difficulty. l His hero role has also been changed from Assassin to Assassin/Mage. •Pharsa Wings by Wings: Solved a problem where using this skill during "Feathered Air Strike" would sometimes fail to cancel "Feathered Air Strike". •Martis Optimized special effects performance in battle. •Helcurt Dark Night Falls: Optimized special effects performance. It is now more obvious to team mates when Helcurt uses his ultimate. Adjusted the enemy vision effect of Dark Night Falls from 3 yards to 3.5 yards and fixed a display compatibility problem when viewing this skill on a tablet device. •Roger Optimized the Gent skin's display animation. •Lolita Noumenon Energy Core: Solved an issue where this skill would grant a shield to Pharsa's lover, Verri. •Bane Rum: Solved an issue where tapping on this skill in quick succession would result in its spitting action playing incorrectly. Optimized some of this hero's skill tags to better suit their actual functions. Optimized hero skill tag art effects. •Gord Mystic Gush: Optimized skill process description. •Uranus Radiance: Health regenerated per stack adjusted from 3-10 to 2-9. Transcendent Ward: Acceleration effect adjusted from 30% to 10%. Consecration: Casting range adjusted from 4 yards to 3 yards. Optimized the special effects of this hero's skills. •Alice Blood Ode: Duration adjusted from 6 seconds to 5 seconds. Blood Ancestry: No longer provides Magic Power when collecting 12 blood orbs, but instead grants 10% cooldown reduction. •Hanabi HP growth rate adjusted from 135.5 to 125.5 IV: Battlefield Adjustments •Battle Spells: 1.Aegis shield value adjusted from 30 points per level to 50 points per level. •Battlefield: 1.Optimized equipment recommendation logic. When prioritizing the recommendation of an item for which you currently don't have enough gold, you will be recommended the two items used to create this item. 2.Fiesta Mode: When using Arrival in this mode, you'll notice the addition of a new skill indicator to better select an arrival position. 3.The Lord is the Land of Dawn's most powerful creature, but recently you've all been defeating him too easily! We've given him some extra firepower, with a new skill and optimizations to his original skills. The Lord has learned the new skill Strike, allowing him to release a single circular strike after charging briefly, dealing damage to targets in range. The actual area of effect of the Lord's Strikes is now consistent with the ski||'s special effect range. 4.We noticed that when the Lord joined up with a team, he was somewhat weak when encountering physical heroes from the enemy team, so we have strengthened his ability to resist physical heroes. 5.Increased the Armor of friendly Lords converted after being killed from 60 to 90. 6.Optimized the speed at which Star-raising Points and Protection Points are gained. Increased the base Star-raising Point bonus from winning a match. Increased the match evaluation points bonus for 4 consecutive defeats, 5 consecutive defeats, MVP, and Legendary accomplishments. 7.Optimized matching parameters for Legend and Mythic ranked matches to make match-ups more accurate. •Emblems: 1.Fixed an issue where the Support Emblem Talent would not take effect when using group heals or shields. 2.Fixed a problem where the Assassin Emblem Talent had a chance of interrupting Recall. 3.Optimized skill display effects for Emblem Talents , , , , and . V:New Event and Features •In order to help you find more friends in the game, make pre-made teams faster, and join social circles that share your own interests, we've added a group system. Groups have the following characteristics: a.Players of level 20 and above can create groups, and groups can hold up to 100 players. Each player can create or join up to 2 groups. b.Groups are displayed at the top of your friends list. The number of recent chat messages and unread messages from your groups will be displayed here, so that you can join the conversation in time! c.After creating a game lobby, you can send a lobby link to your groups. When other group members tap the link, they‘ll be able to enter your lobby and form a team with you! d.You can slowly experience the other functions of groups for yourself while playing the game, and we will continue to improve and add more functions to groups! •In order to help you stand out from the crowd, make a name for yourself in the game, and make even more friends, we've introduced all-new social relationships with the following changes: a.Currently existing friend relationships will remain unchanged, and the friends list has been expanded to 130 players. b.Optimized the friend application process. In order to form a new friendship with someone, you must first become their fan. c.After "following" each other, you can become friends. d.After becoming a fan, you can find the followed player in your Relations List and start a private chat session with them. •The Season Starter collection and exchange event is now open on all servers! You can log in, fight battles, team up with your friends, and share your battle reports to receive Cookies! Cookies can be exchanged for fantastic rewards, including Emblem Bundles, Double BP Cards, Hero Fragments, Premium Skin Fragments, as well as loads of Magic Dust! •The Spring Fiesta Voyage puzzle event is now open on all servers! You can log in, team up with friends, fight together, and share to get puzzle pieces. Exchange puzzle pieces with your friends and try to complete the puzzle! After you've collected all of the pieces, you will get one chance to open a puzzle bundle. Bundles contain permanent heroes, Tickets. Skin Trial Cards, and many other incredible rewards! The first five bundles you open are guaranteed to contain one of the permanent heroes Natalia, Argus, or Grock! VI:System Adjustments •Replaced "Watch a Live Broadcast" in the Odette’s Puzzle event. This quest has been replaced with “Undertake 1 Lucky Spin". Players who have already completed this quest will not have to complete it again. •An (Event Schedule) button has been added to the Events Hall. You can tap it to head to the official website and view more events! •Optimized user experience for the returning player event. The next returning player event is scheduled for early April. We've added Aurora's Nature's Throne skin to the prize pool! Remember to keep an eye out for more info on this event -- we hope you can all take part! •When a Double Exp or BP Card is used, the remaining validity period will be indicated. •When a new hero comes online, players who are already online will also be able to see the corresponding notification when returning to the main menu. •When choosing a hero before battle. newly-acquired skins will appear first by default. VII:Bug Fixes •Fixed a problem where tournament announcements were not being updated for player regions, which also triggered erroneous red dots for tournament alerts. •Fixed a problem where Sun's clone identification effect would have a chance of becoming visible the first time it was summoned. •Solved an issue where players could not view saved videos. Category:Patch Notes